


Freak in You

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is not so proper and conservative when he’s writhing below Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak in You

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much completely based on this [post](http://lieuw.tumblr.com/post/46305448873/sometimes-i-just-sit-here-and-think-about) by lieuw.
> 
> last minute musical inspiration: Lil Rob -[Bring Out The Freak in You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GxZb5lM_Sc)

“Don’t move.”

“I-Idiot! What are you do- Nngh!”

Midorima’s back arched as Amine pinched his nipple, pressing his back against Aomine’s chest. Aomine’s tongue trailed along his neck while his free hand tugged at Midorima’s pants. “Shut up.”

“Aomine. I will kill y- ”

“I said  _shut. up_.”

Midorima’s legs quivered as Aomine’s hand squeezed his painfully erect cock, sending a shockwave of pleasure up his spine. Aomine pressed a hand on the back of Midorima’s head, pushing the shooter’s face up against his bathroom wall.

How many times has this happened now? How many times as Aomine showed up, unannounced, complaining of boredom? How many times has Midorima sworn that he would never open the door for the other male? How many times has Aomine pretended to be around just to enjoy his company before Midorima found himself pinned against a wall, a door, the floor, or even the counter, being fucked raw?

Too many fucking times.

“Look at you,” Aomine sneered, tangling his fingers into Midorima’s hair. “You’re so wet already and I’ve barely touched you.”

Midorima groaned as Aomine rocked his hips against his ass, grinding his erection against him. He fisted the towel hanging on the rack against the wall where he was pinned, grinding his teeth as the plush surface pressed against his face.

Aomine pulled down Midorima’s pants, revealing large blue boxers with bright yellow suns on them. Aomine chuckled, watching as Midorima’s body shuddered. “Cute. Real, cute.”

Midorima bit his cheek, pressing his hips back against Aomine’s open palm that traced his thigh. He bit back a moan as Aomine bit into his neck, ravishing his white flesh until it was red and irritated. His left hand trailed down Midorima’s back, slipping into his boxers, cupping the firm, round ass.

“You’re such a slut…” Aomine growled, sucking the skin on his back in random places, leaving visible, red marks before moving on to the next spot. His finger trailed in between Midorima’s ass cheeks, teasing his hole with feather light touches, watching as his prey shuddered, moaning audibly. “Tell me you want me.”

Midorima hissed, pressing his hips back into Aomine’s hand, “F-Fu-ugh!”

Aomine pressed his body closer, biting down particularly hard on the back of Midorima’s neck. His index finger pressed against the shooter’s hole, teasing it by rubbing it in a slow, circular motion. “Do you want me?” Aomine urged, slowly pushing his finger past Midorima’s tight ring of muscles, raw.

“S-Shit…!”

Aomine smirked, pulling his finger back out before trailing it back up Midorima’s ass. “You’re so stubborn. Why won’t you just accept that you like this dirty treatment?” Aomine brought his finger up to Midorima’s lips, “Suck it.”

Midorima complied, taking the finger into his mouth without question. He reached up to Aomine’s wrist, holding his hand still as he swirled his tongue around the digit in his mouth, before sucking a second finger in between his lips. Aomine hummed in appreciation as he watched his finger disappear between plump, angry lips.

Enjoying the sight for a little bit longer, Aomine waited until he was satisfied before yanking his fingers free, watching his Midorima’s saliva stretched between his finger and his lips. Not wasting any time, Aomine shoved his fingers back into Midorima’s boxers, slipping his middle finger into his hole without warning.

Midorima moaned, his hips rocking backwards as he clenched around Aomine’s finger. Aomine licked his lips, watching Midorima’s jaw opened, allowing low, breathy moans to escape his throat as Aomine’s finger plunged deeper into him, pressing against his walls slowly. He pushed down, dragging his finger around until he found that raised, walnut shaped lump in his passage.

Midorima cried out, arching his back so that his chest pressed against the wall with his ass sticking out towards Aomine. The bluenette smirked, kissing his way down Midorima’s back until he was on his knees, kissing and biting Midorima’s lower back. He ran his finger slowly back and forth over that bundle of nerves inside of Midorima, enjoying how nicely his hole clenched tightly around his lone finger. He place warm, open mouthed kisses against his boxers, watching as his legs trembled.

“You’re so responsive, tonight,” he purred, kissing down Midorima’s thighs. He only moaned in response, circling his hips. Pulling his finger out, he grabbed Midorima’s boxers, yanking them to the ground in one fluid motion, allowing his hard, leaking member to spring free from its constraints. Aomine gripped his hips, pulling his arms towards his chest. Midorima understood, stepping further away from the wall before bending over, presenting his twitching hole. Aomine hummed, sliding his finger back into his prey.

Midorima gripped the towel harder, biting his lower lip in order to hold in the moan that threatened to escape him. “S-Stop… playing with me…” he whimpered, pressing his forehead against the wall.

“Hn?” Aomine glanced up, biting Midorima’s ass. “What was that? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” He kissed the spot where he just bit, licking his way towards his finger.

“Nnghh -  _ah_!”

Aomine kissed various places on his flesh, purposely ignoring Midorima’s entrance. His finger slowed to a halt, simply remaining inside of Midorima.

“F-Fuck, Aomine…!” Midorima growled, “D-Don’t stop! P-Please… D-Don’t…”

Aomine smirked, “That’s more like it.”

He removed his finger, gripping Midorima’s cheeks before spreading them apart, staring at his quivering hole hungrily. He ignored the low, irritated moans coming from Midorima’s throat as he pressed his lips against it, kissing it gently. The shooter cried out, pushing his hips back, feeling Aomine’s nose brush against his hole.

Aomine chuckled, his breath hot against Midorima’s already heated skin. Pressing an open mouthed kiss over his ass hole, Aomine stuck his tongue out, dipping into Midorima’s tight entrance without warning.

The male all but screamed as the thick, wet muscle pushed into him. Midorima’s thighs clenched, unconsciously trying to close them. Aomine pushed his legs apart, pushing his tongue in as far as it could go. Curving his tongue upwards, Aomine pushed his finger back in, sliding it against his tongue and Midorima’s walls before pushing down, grazing his prostate. An embarrassing whine flew from Midorima’s lips, dragging a growl from his partner.

Aomine fucked him with his tongue and his finger for so long, Midorima was nothing but a whimper, shivering mess against him. His moans were getting louder, his words becoming more vulgar. He was so lost in pleasure that he barely noticed Aomine’s tongue leave him before his cock was pulled backwards and engulfed by that hot, talented mouth.

Midorima’s head flew back, his back arching painfully. He cried out, his legs giving out.

Aomine hissed as he felt Midorima’s weight on his face. Releasing his cock, Aomine flipped Midorima around, slamming the older male’s back against the wall. He grabbed Midorima’s legs, throwing them over his shoulder, keeping him trapped against the wall and once more took his quivering dick into his mouth.

Midorima crossed his legs behind Aomine’s head, almost whimpering as Aomine’s tongue licked up and down his shaft, going as far as to trail past his balls and that oh-so-sensitive spot leading to his entrance. Midorima clawed at the wall, having nothing to grip onto as pleasure knocked the wind right out of him.

With every moan, groan, and whine, Aomine felt more heat surge through his body, making it increasingly hard to continue teasing Midorima. Lifting Midorima’s cock, he flattened the shaft against his stomach, placing hot, wet kisses against his balls. His slid his tongue back down to his hole, teasing it with the tip of his muscle, allowing the rest of his tongue to flatten against his skin.

He licked and sucked at Midorima until he could feel every muscle in Midorima tense. His words stopped, being replaced by frantic, breathy moans. Aomine knew he was close.

And that’s why he stopped.

Midorima groaned so loudly, it resembled a scream. His head slammed back against the wall in frustration, a slew of curses leaving that usually clean and proper mouth. Aomine gripped his hips tightly,  pulling him away from the wall. Midorima unwrapped his legs from Aomine’s head and tried to lower them to the ground. The moment he was on his feet, his legs wavered, sending him toppling to the ground on his ass.

Aomine smirked. “I love this side of you,” he started, stepping back, admiring his handiwork. “You want my cock, don’t you?”

Midorima glared at him through long, thick lashes. Aomine wouldn’t lie, he was so erotic without his glasses with his narrow, piercing green eyes and lashes that brushes against his cheek every time he blinked.

Aomine grabbed Midorima’s throat, pressing his thumb against the side of his neck. He leaned closer, his lips ghosting over Midorima’s ear, “Tell me. Tell me that you want me to fuck you raw, right now.”

A throaty moan was his response. Midorima turned his head and bit down on Aomine’s neck, shocking the shorter male momentarily.  Aomine allowed Midorima’s teeth to sink into his neck before his slick, pink tongue lapped at the spot, sucking on his flesh hungrily. “Fuck me,” he growled, his throat vibrating against Aomine’s palm. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Aomine’s lips stretched across his teeth in a predatory smirk. “Good answer. Now get on your knees.”

Midorima ripped his lips away from Aomine’s neck, sending him one more lust and hate filled glare before he complied, turning around so that his hands pressed against the tub next to them. He heard Aomine fumble with his belt, sending a wave of anticipation up his spine. There was a low “pop” of a bottom being opened, making Midorima wonder if Aomine had lube in his pocket this whole time.

When Aomine’s hands pressed against his ass, Midorima dropped his head, closing his eyes as he felt the head of Aomine’s slick cock prod his entrance. He wasn’t sure why he was expecting Aomine to go slow. He should have known better than to believe that the male had any intentions of savouring the moment.

That misconception was squashed immediately when Aomine slammed forward, fully sheathing himself in Midorima’s heat in one, fatal thrust. His grip on the tub increased as pain and pleasure racked his body. Aomine hissed, his nails digging into Midorima’s hips so hard, he was sure he felt the skin break.

It didn’t matter, however, because at that moment, Aomine pulled out until just the tip remained before slamming back, spearing Midorima with his rock hard erection. A string of moans and curses filled the room as Aomine fucked Midorima without remorse.

Every inch of Midorima’s body was on fire. His legs were weak, his arms were shaking, his head was spinning.  He moved his body forward, slumping over the side of the tub in order to take the strain off of his arms. Aomine bent one of his legs next to Midorima’s torso, grounding his heel into the ground, leaving his other leg kneeling. He angled his thrusts differently each time, watching as Midorima struggled to meet his thrusts.

Aomine reached down to Midorima’s hair, fisting his green locks roughly. “You filthy whore.” Aomine spat, watching as Midorima’s mouth fell open, his eyes screwed shut. Using his other hand, he pulled Midorima’s hips back, moving him farther away from the tub. He pushed his head down to the floor, shivering at Midorima’s pained grunt as his face connected not to gently with the tile.

Once again, Midorima’s hands clawed along the ground, unsure of what to do with his hands as Aomine’s cock stabbed him repeatedly. He rocked his hips frantically, trying to meet Aomine’s forward motion in order to pull him in deeper.

Aomine grunted, slamming into Midorima one more time before pausing, trying to catch his breath as he watched Midorima squirm. His partner wasn’t happy.

“S-Shit… Why’d you stop?” Midorima whimpered, rolling his hips in an attempt to get Aomine to move again. However, all he did was drag a moan from his tormentor.

“Fuck… Do that again.”

Midorima complied, curving his back so that his ass raised, feeling Aomine’s cock slip out of him slightly while simultaneously pressing against the top of his walls. He then arched his back, bringing his ass down and Aomine’s cock up, feeling the pressure of his cock against his prostate. They both moaned.

Aomine stayed still, watching as Midorima’s round, pale ass undulated against him, sucking him in and forcing him out with every change in position. The various pressure around his dock was maddening.

Soon, Midorima pressed his forehead against the ground, circling his ass against Aomine’s stomach. “Please…”

Aomine couldn’t stand it. He brought himself up on his feet, lowering himself to a low squat. He raised Midorima’s hips a little further, causing Midorima to reposition himself, bringing himself up on the tip of his toes. He kept his face against the floor, raising his hips as far as he could without having to use his arms to hold him up.

And from there, everything went white.

Aomine aimed his thrusts downward, attacking Midorima’s prostate head on, leaving the other screaming for more as his orgasm quickly neared. Aomine grunted, moaning heavily as the shooter’s walls clenched around him in a vice grip, refusing to let up. He was so dizzy with lust and pleasure, he barely heard Midorima screaming that he was close.

In fact, he didn’t realize that the other male had reached his apex until the grip on his cock tightened so much, it hurt.

“Ahh! Fuck!”

Aomine watched with morbid fascination as Midorima’s body quivered violently as he continued rocking back, pulling his partner over the edge as well. Aomine exploded, feeling his essence fill that already tight, abused hole. Aomine kept thrusting, enjoying the sound of his dick swimming through his own seed, coating his dick in the messiest orgasm he’s ever experienced.

With every forward thrust, more and more of his cum slid down Midorima’s thigh, spreading against Aomine’s legs every time they came in contact. Midorima whimpered below him, his knees shaking so hard, Aomine was surprised he hadn’t collapsed yet.

Aomine’s hips stilled, pressed up against Midorima’s red ass. It was then that Midorima lowered himself back down to his knees, his arms lying helplessly against the floor. Aomine let go of his hips, seeing very red, angry welts forming on his skin. He knew he’d hear a mouthful for it later.

Yanking Midorima’s head back, Aomine pressed the male against his chest, staring down at the pool of cum on the floor and Midorima’s stomach. Aomine whistled appreciatively, “Damn, that’s the most I’ve ever seen you cum.” He saw Midorima’s eyes flicker lazily to him, trying to glare but failing miserably.

Aomine’s hand slid up Midorima’s front, coating his fingers with his cum. He trailed his fingers up to Midorima’s lips, smearing his cum against them. “Lick it,” he ordered, “Lick it off like the filthy cum whore you are.”

Midorima shivered, licking his lips tentatively before opening his mouth for Aomine, letting the blue haired male shove his fingers into his mouth. His lips quivered as he swirled his tongue around the digits in his mouth, listening as Aomine moaned in approval. He released Aomine’s fingers with a low pop once they were clean, hoping that Aomine would let him go. He felt so dirty.

He should have known that Aomine wouldn’t let him live it down.

Aomine bend him over again, bringing his face close down to his pool of cum on the floor. “Look at the mess you made, all because of me fucking you up the ass. Is this the kind of thing you like?” Midorima growled as the tip of his nose dipped into his cum.

“Fuck you, Aomine.”

Aomine chuckled, leaning down and pressing his torso against Midorima’s back, finally pulling out of him with a low groan as Midorima whimpered pathetically. “Who knows… if you keep making sounds like that, I may let you fuck me.”

Midorima took in a sharp breath, trying to gaze over his shoulder at Aomine’s face. It was a tempting proposal - to be honest. Midorima wouldn’t mind rubbing that stupid, smug grin right off that tanned bastard’s face.

Aomine released him, standing up in order to tower over him. “Don’t look so eager - I said maybe.”

Little did Aomine know, maybe was more than enough to fuel Midorima’s determination.


End file.
